If I could have, I would've done better
by GAfanficlover
Summary: One-shot. Sequel to "Sorry for everything that I've said and done." Leave a review or a PM after reading please :)


_If I could have, I would've done better._

 **AN: Hi! First thing, I wanted to thank you for all the reviews, follows and likes. 694 views for my 1** **st** **writing, not that bad! I actually didn't think I'd get that much but I'm really glad I did. Plus, the reviews are still very welcomed; they're what makes me want to continue ;) And I'm sorry it took me so long to update but school took me a lot of time and now I'm in holidays so I've finally found a moment to write. Second thing, I said I wasn't sure if I would write Callie's part but I think it's good to have both points of view so I did. (This one-shot is obviously the sequel to** _ **Sorry for everything that I've said and done).**_ **Last thing, I'd like to know if you have any idea of what I could write. I mean, which moment or which missing moment in their relationship you'd like me to write. I think that for the moment I'll only write Calzona one-shots so if you have any request, just send me a PM or leave me a review. Sorry if it was a bit long but I needed to say all this… Now I'll just wish you a good reading and I hope you'll like it.**

 **I don't own any of these characters; Shonda Rhimes does.**

General POV:

Callie and Arizona were lying in bed, wrapped up in each other. They had put Sofia to bed together a while ago and were now just enjoying some time together. A smile appeared on Arizona's face. She had always lovedd to cuddle with her wife before falling asleep. It had been sort of a routine since their first nights together and she didn't plan on stopping it. Callie returned the smile and put a hand on Arizona's cheek. She started caressing it with her thumb, her smile never leaving her face. _"I love you…"_ she whispered while gazing into ocean blue eyes. _"I love you too."_ answered Arizona not leaving brown almost black orbs that were staring at her.

Callie removed her hand from Arizona's face and asked her to turn around. She did as she was told and let herself being pulled into a warm hug, loving the feeling of her wife holding her from behind. Callie kissed Arizona's shoulder and let he chin rest onto it. She then started to speak: _"You know last week when we talked, I was so happy that you were finally opening and telling me how you felt. But I didn't really say anything back and I feel like I have to and I also need to."_ she paused for a second and added _"Now I'm getting nervous."_

Arizona chuckled and said: _"It's cute but you shouldn't. I mean, if you need to talk to me the, I'm listening. You can tell me everything Cal, I won't scream or leave or whatever. We need to talk to each other if we want to move forward so just tell me, I'm here. I always will and I love you Calliope."_

Callie felt overwhelmed by the feeling of finally being able to have a conversation with her wife without one of them screaming or falling apart. Even if they ended up crying, they could at least talk calmly. So she started talking.

" _I love you too. I feel like I'm already going to cry but I'll try not to. Ok hmm… I had a lot of things planned for the night you'd come home. Pizzas, beers and lingerie were obviously involved but I really wanted this night to be ours. Plus, Sofia would have been at Mark's so we were supposed to have lots and lots of sex after eating. But as I was waiting for you and Mark to arrive, minutes became hours and I knew something was wrong. At first I thought you were late but then, I really started to freak out."_ Sensing Callie tensing, Arizona took her hand and entwined their fingers to show her support. _"After what seemed like hours, I received a call from Owen who told me that your plane had never made it to Boise, that no one knew where you all were. When I ended the call, I started shaking and all I could think about was that my wife and best friend were probably in the middle of nowhere trying to survive. I didn't even know if you were still alive, Arizona. I didn't know anything and I couldn't think properly. It all felt like a big nightmare. I didn't know if I'd ever see you again, I…"_ Her voice broke and tears started to fall on her cheeks and down her wife's shoulder.

Feeling it, Arizona turned into Callie's arms and held her close. _"It's okay Callie; you don't have to tell me everything right now… Please don't cry."_ She kissed her wife softly on the lips and let her speak. _"I have to Arizona, I really need to. I know it will help somehow."_ A small smile made its appearance on her face and Callie started again: _"I hardly slept that night and the following ones. During four days I had no idea where you were. I drank I don't even remember how many bottles of wine just to ease the pain but I felt worse after each of them. And one morning, they had found you. I was so happy but scared at the same time to discover how you'd be once you'd be back. Then, everything happened so fast. I promised you something almost impossible and I never should have done it. I'm still so sorry that I did and I hope one day you'll fully forgive me. I couldn't let you die Arizona. It was unbearable, I couldn't let this happen. So I did the only thing that could save you from dying and I knew you'd hate me the second you'd wake up. Back to this time, the only thing that mattered to me was saving you. Dealing with you yelling at me or being mad every day wasn't a problem but dealing with the fact that you were dead was a totally different thing. I'm so sorry Arizona… so sorry. If I could have, I would've done better. I didn't choose to cut off your leg; your body's reaction to your infection did it. I couldn't let you die, I just couldn't."_

A moment of silence passed and after only one or two minutes, Arizona put both her hands on Callie's cheeks and kissed her gently before speaking _"You saved my life Callie. I'll never be thankful enough for what you did. I know it now; you did what was best for both of us, you kept me alive. So please don't apologize for it. And I know, I know you broke your promise but I think it was for the best."_

They locked eyes for a few seconds while Arizona swept Callie's tears away with her thumb. After a moment, they both leaned forward and kissed like it was the last time. Their tongues danced together and Arizona put hands into raven locks, intensifying the kiss. Before it was too late to stop, they both moved back and smiled. Arizona was the first to break the silence. _"Now, hold me Calliope and let's go to sleep."_

Callie didn't have to respond; she took Arizona into her arms and kissed her neck softly before whispering: _"Thanks for listening to me. Goodnight Arizona, I love you." "I love you too Calliope, sweet dreams."_

After that, they both fell asleep into each other's arms.

THE END.

 **AN 2: Again, all mistakes are mine. I'm still improving my English (I'm French, don't forget it :D). Please, leave me a review or a PM and let me know what you think or/and if you have any ideas of what you'd like to see in my next one-shot.**


End file.
